SEVILLA: Sacred Art Industrial Park: BEST PRACTICE EXAMPLE
A. Describe the local economy and situation. I.e. the internal and external context. Seville is a City located in the South part of Spain. Is the capital city of Andalucía, and has a population around 700.000, 1.3 million in the metropolitan area. With more than 2 million visitors per year, Seville is a main international tourist destination. Is a vibrant city, with a perfect combination between tradition and modernity. Also, has one of the most vital historic centers in Europe, with excellent cultural infrastructures with top level research and tech centers, as well as both public and private Universities, hosting more than 70.000 students. According to the last studies, one of the most appreciated cultural assets is the custom and cultural preservation in the City. In this framework, the Holy Week in Seville is traditionally considered to be one of the most important events of the cultural life in the City. The origins of the penitential Holy Week in Seville are to be found in the late XIV century. This event is organized in processions, managed by the different “hermandades” (religious brotherhoods), and includes a whole variety of religious items, such as “pasos” (religious images), penitential robes, hoods, or the traditional “mantillas”. The sector in charge of producing and restoring all these items is known as Sacred Art sector, and includes a variety of activities such as Jewelers, Sculptors, Goldsmiths, etc. B. What is the nature of the intervention? One of the best ways to revitalize this sector, nowadays scattered in the City, is to create a new space able to offer all the most suitable services for the production and retail. For the design of the space, an international competition was organized, and the panel of judges decided to award the one most attractive and different from the traditional industrial park appeal. Thanks to this space, some synergies will be created between the different economic sectors included. Also, the park will facilitate the access to the different businesses, and will foster co-operation and exchange of information among the stakeholders from different companies and clients. Finally, these premises will serve to articulate and organize the sector, as well as develop joint services to improve their competitiveness. Sevilla Global is the organization in charge for the management of this project. THIS CASE STUDY IS HAPPENING IN THE FUTURE. CAN YOU LET US KNOW A LITTLE MORE ABOUT A) THE CONSULTATION PROCESS FOR ARRIVING AT THIS INTERVENTION AND B) THE TIMELINE OF WHAT YOU DID C. What is the effect of the intervention? Generally speaking, the intervention will reinforce the economic sector, creating synergies among business network and serve as a flagship project for the promotion of Seville. Moreover, the project is an opportunity in 3 different aspects: Modernization: Extended studios, specifically designed for the sector. Improved accesses. Common services. Growth New markets and clients. An opportunity for the development of big new projects jointly. Investment Studios at cost price. Excellent financing conditions. D. What advice would you give others? This project is still nor developed nor sold out. However, there are some experiences obtained so far: From the beginning, the Project should be developed with the association of businesses representing the sector. AGAIN, A BIT MORE DETAIL ABOUT HOW YOU WENT AROUND CONSULTING WOULD BE USEFUL Also, it is important to develop a comprehensive offer, including all relevant information. THIS IS A BIT VAGUE. WHAT MAKES UP "A COMPREHENSIVE OFFER"? This is a long-term project, so it is important to obtain the commitment of all the political parties included in the Council. It is also important to have a good commercialization plan, to ensure the return of the investment. HOW LONG DO YOU EXPECT TO RECOUP THE COSTS? ARE ANY OTHER FACTORS OTHER THAN FINANCIAL ONES TAKEN INTO ACCOUNT (E.G. SOCIAL CAPITAL). DO YOU HAVE FINANCIAL PROJECTIONS THAT YOU CAN SHARE? Write the text of your article here!